1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cargo carrier assembly mountable within a pickup truck bed, and, more particularly, it relates to a cargo carrier assembly which can be mounted within a bed of a pickup truck without altering or otherwise damaging the pickup truck for carrying sporting goods and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been devised for transporting sporting goods, i.e., bicycles, skis, snowboards, etc., in the back of pickup trucks. Many of these devices have involved racks which can be installed in the backs of pickup trucks, extending across the entire beds of the trucks, which may be used to transport a number of sporting goods. Unfortunately, none of these devices provide the user with an inexpensive, easy-to-install device to carry these sporting goods. Furthermore, these devices have not provided the user with adequate security for either the device itself or the sporting goods stored therewith.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cargo carrier assembly mountable within a pickup truck bed for carrying sporting goods and the like which is inexpensive to construct and easy to install. Additionally, a need exists for a cargo carrier assembly mountable within a pickup truck bed for carrying sporting goods and the like which promotes security by adequately securing the cargo carrier assembly to the pickup truck whereby inhibiting accidental and intentional removal of the cargo carrier assembly. Furthermore, there exists a need for a cargo carrier assembly mountable within a pickup truck bed for carrying sporting goods and the like which expands to fit any size pickup truck and does not require any modification to the pickup truck prior to installation.
The present invention is a cargo carrier assembly for releasably securing cargo to a pickup truck. The pickup truck has a bed and a pair of side rails extending above the bed with each rail having an inside surface and an outside surface. The cargo carrier assembly comprises a center bar member having a first end and a second end, a first bar member slidably receiving the first end of the center bar member, and a second bar member slidably receiving the second end of the center bar member. An attaching mechanism for releasably securing the first bar member to a first side rail of the pickup truck and for releasably securing the second bar member to a second side rail of the pickup truck. A cargo receiving mechanism is releasably securable to the first bar member for receiving predetermined cargo.
The present invention additionally includes a system for releasably securing cargo for transport in a pickup truck. The pickup truck has a bed and a pair of side rails extending above the bed with each rail having an inside surface and an outside surface. The system comprises an expandable frame extendable across the bed of the pick up and contactable with the outside surface of each of the side rails. A securing mechanism is pivotally connected to the expandable frame and tightenable against the inside surface of each of the side rails. A carrier assembly is slidable along the expandable frame for carrying predetermined cargo.
The present invention further includes a method for releasably securing cargo for transport in a pickup truck. The pickup truck has a bed and a pair of side rails extending above the bed with each rail having an inside surface and an outside surface. The method comprises extending an expandable frame across the bed of the pick up, contacting the outside surface of each of the side rails with the expandable frame, providing a securing mechanism, pivotally connecting the securing mechanism to the expandable frame, tightening the securing-mechanism against the inside surface of each of the side rails, providing a carrier assembly for carrying predetermined cargo, and slidably mounting the carrier assembly along the expandable frame.